the key to loving a genius
by Prepsage21
Summary: what happens when the new guy at the BAU shares more than he thinks with the teams favorite Genius will they let go and pursue there feelings? and in that can Edward find the key to loving a Genius... Contains slash and Mpreg


The key to loving a Genius

Spencer POV

I sat at my desk working it seemed like a normal late night at the office we had just got back the previous night from a case in Florida and I was hard at work updating the case file.

"Spencer go home it's late" Hotch says to me, so I turn to him to say something.

"Let me finish this file and I'll head home I am getting very tired" I told him sadly because i knew he would make me go home.

"Reid Its ok you can finish that tomorrow" Hotch instructed to me.

"Alright" I smiled and packed up leaving for my apartment not far from the building, so very tired I barely made it to my bed just after locking the door I stumbled straight to bed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TKTLAG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

EPOV(Edward)

I woke the following morning for work and realized I was late.

"Shit!" I shouted and jumped out of bed and right in the shower the putting black slacks, a blue button down and a black suit jacket throwing my dress shoes on grabbing my Brief case running out the door grabbing star bucks coffee and breakfast on the way then driving to the BAU getting there I walked in.

"Hello, sorry I'm late over slept" I said a soft English accent coming out as I sat down.

"It's fine Edward your hetre that's the important thing" Hotch smiled to Edward just as he nodded back with a quick smile.

"Guys this is our new agent Edward Frost" Hotch spoke.

"Hello, welcome" Everyone said but Reid stayed quiet.

"Thank you" Edward nodded and listened to the briefing.

"Alright, there's been a recent string of abductions in the Chicago area the first victim being Samantha Barns and the next to Sisters Karlyn and Marcy Vasques" JJ began.

"They all have Black hair and Green eyes they must represent someone of the unsub's affection" I came out and said.

"Exactly, Samantha was abducted a week ago just now being reported missing" JJ went on.

"Why not reported before hand?" Reid said.

"Samantha was on a trip her family knew she would be busy but when 3 days went by with no emails call or texts they filled a report down in Chicago same with Karlyn and Marcy" JJ continued.

"Its likely he was waiting for them when arrived to the places were ever they were going" Edward says. "so it's likely he stalked them then followed them here sending the emails so he could calmly keep the girls hostage without anyone on his tail" He added.

"Your good Edward have you done this before?" Garcia Asks.

"Sort of, I worked for special victims in new York you know rape and crimes against children I seen abductions all the time something's worse I was very good at my job but I wanted something more full filling so I came here I wanted a job that would measure to my skills and intelligence" I Explained.

"Wow, I'm sure you will fit in nicely here were like family here" Garcia watched as Edward slightly pinched his nose at the word family.

"Alright we can talk on the jet" hotch said and in moments everyone was heading outside loading on to the jet once getting in they set everything up beginning to discuss the case as soon as the jet took off.

"I think this particular unsub is taking these women because they represent someone in his life that may have died that he was close to but if he wants to recreate that moment and relive it then why does he not kill them because they haven't found a body yet it doesn't make sense although he could be just captureing the because he wants to feel more in control having more than one women in captivity" Edward explains.

"we also know hes organized well planned patient" Rossi chimes in.

"very I've never seen someone who would go to such great lengths to capture someone" Emily says.

Edward and the rest talk over the next few hours during which time He seems tense to Reid so he observes him from small distance away knowing something is wrong and already knowing that it appears He is uncomfortable around new people and possibly comes from a broken home but Reid is'nt quite sure on that he spears to have an interest in Edward and He doesn't know why but he approaches Him anyway introducing himself.

"I'm Edward as you already know" Edward said as they both smiled lightly at one another as they shook hands little do they know that this encounter will change their worlds forever.

A/N: ok here it is hope you like it! A Derek and spencer fic coming to if this does well 


End file.
